Poker Face (Mephilver - Silvephiles)
by Sunflowers19
Summary: "Estas son las reglas del juego, aqui no se permiten soplones".
1. Introducción

**_Introducción_**

Esta historia es 100% creada por mi para fanáticos, esta prohibido cualquier copia o adaptaciones.

_**ANUNCIO:**_

Esta historia contiene:

Lenguaje vulgar.

Escenas explicitas de violencia y sexo.

Contenido pedófilo, ebofilia, canibalismo y racismo.

Contenido LGBT (Lesbianas, Gay, Bisexuales, Transexuales, etc.). Si no te gusta no lo leas.

Escenas de violación, violencia doméstica y sangre.

Una historia basada en hechos reales (Recopilación de historias policiales, juntas y usadas para crear esta historia, con contenido original pero con algunas referencias).

Tendrá como referencias a ritos y cultos prohibidos.

Genero de novela policial, con romance, acción y terror incluidos.

Esta historia contiene AU Silvephiles / Mephilver (ambos Suke).

Escenas Smut

Limón +18

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Esta historia no se hizo para ofender a nadie, si no te gusta recomiendo que no lo leas,

Esta historia es original, hecho por mí para los fanáticos, como también homicidios, robos o violación a la ley, mayormente de los casos policiales.

Esta historia es homosexual, con contenido Boyslover (ChicoxChico), sino te gusta, te lo repito, no lo leas.

Esta historia contiene contenido para +18, si no eres mayor de edad, no lo leas. **Aunque seamos sinceros, lo leerás de todas las formas.**

Los capítulos serán cortos o largos, no está especificado.

Los personajes que pertenecen a SEGA, y algunos a ArchieComic's.

Está prohibido cualquier copia o adaptación.


	2. Prologo

**_Prólogo_**

Cuando estás en la mafia, no solo está lleno de sexo, sangre, drogas y muertes, la mafia es un abismo oscuro en donde la única manera de salir es la muerte. Pero también es como un juego en donde solo puede sobrevivir el más fuerte, y en donde existen ciertas reglas que debes cumplir a menos que prefieras la muerte.

Las reglas son las siguientes:

**Regla N° 1:** Todo trabajo debe ser terminado, una vez que empiezas, no hay vuelta atrás.

**Regla N° 2:** Debes ser inteligente en tu trabajo, no permitas que te descubran, evita las sospechas, y hagas lo que hagas no bajes la guardia.

**Regla N° 3:** Hacer tratos con o entre mafiosos, es como hacer tratos con el diablo.

**Regla N° 4:** La mafia es como tu familia, y los traidores no están permitidos, si traicionas a tu familia, la pena es la muerte.

**Regla N° 5:** Cuando hagas un trueque, siempre cumple con tu parte, sino la parte que le darás a cambio, será una parte de tu cuerpo.

**Regla N° 6:** Las trampas está permitidas, siempre y cuando no te descubran.

**Regla N° 7:** Nunca, pero nunca interfieras en el territorio de otro mafioso.

**Regla N° 8:** En la mafia, no se permiten soplones. Este absolutamente prohibido, si se descubre algún soplón, su condena seria las peores de las torturas.

—_Estas son las reglas del juego, así que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra, o muere como la rata sucia que eres ¿Entendiste?_ —Pregunto un azabache de ojos rojos, mirando fijamente a un pequeño azabache de ojos verdes y piel morena.

—_Sí, lo entendí_—Asintió el menor.

Están eran las reglas que un padre le repetía a su hijo, antes de comenzar cada lección y al terminarlas, pero hoy era especial, hoy su hijo se convertiría en un hombre, pero no en un hombre de bien, si no que su inocencia seria manchada y todo rastro de humanidad se esfumaría, hoy era su onceavo cumpleaños, lo que significaba que ya tenía la mayoría de edad para seguir el legado familiar.

— _Ahora ya sabes lo que te espera, ¿Estás listo?_ —Pregunto con voz fría y ronca, su mirada era oscura y sin sentimientos, sus ojos solo mostraban un vacío inmenso que te helaba la sangre, como si estuvieras con la muerte en persona—. _Hijo..._

—_Completamente...—_Respondió de la misma manera, excepto que su mirada tenía un brillo singular, un brillo único que estaba presente en esos vacíos ojos—. _Padre..._

—_Je, eso era lo que quería oír_ —Se acercó al cajón y saco un pequeño cofre, tallado en madera fina, y al abrirla se encontraba un arma de fuego en ella, un calibre 38—._ Feliz Cumpleaños..._

—... —El pequeño de ojos verdes miro el arma, y la tomo sin miedo alguno, como si de un juguete se trata, lo agarro con firmeza, sintió con las llevas de sus dedos la piel de su nuevo "Juguete", para después apuntar a uno de los blancos que estaban frente a él, y disparar.

—_Bien hecho mi niño, ese es mi hijo_—el mayor sonrió sádicamente, mientras que el menor solo miraba al punto que había disparado, ya no tenía aquel brillo en sus ojos, ya no tenía alma, se había quedado vacío.

Pero muy poco le importaba, desde que nació, sabía que su vida estaría llena de peligros y que muchas desgracias traería a los demás consigo, sin embargo el niño nació y vivió sin corazón, sentimientos, amor o cualquier tipo de afecto, solo la enseñanza de que para sobrevivir, matar era la única solución.

Y así seguiría por unos años, hasta que lo conoció...

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
